


About a Boy

by captainamergirl



Series: About a Boy [2]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jarty implied, Other pairings TBA - Freeform, Sequel, Tarty, flipping canon on its ear, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Marty Saybrooke and the men in her life.
Relationships: John McBain/Marty Saybrooke, Natalie Buchanan/Cristian Vega, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Todd Manning/Marty Saybrooke
Series: About a Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548421





	About a Boy

** Chapter 1: Life Changed **   
  
** _Late August 2011_ **   
  
He had been wanting to come and see her for weeks now. Especially since he had learned the hard way that his twin brother had bedded her while claiming to be him. He wanted her to know ...  _What did he want her to know?_ He wasn’t even sure, but she had never really been far from his thoughts during the years Victor Junior was living his life. Sometimes he had wondered how she would react if he just turned up on her doorstep and now that’s exactly what he was doing. He couldn’t think of a better way to approach her than this.   
  
He raised his hand to knock and rapped on the door twice. When there was no reply, he rapped a third time and finally heard light footsteps on the other side of the door. He held his breath for a moment as the door was soon opened and she was standing there, staring at him with clear shock written all over her pretty face.   
  
“I take it you didn’t hear I was back in town ...” Todd said.   
  
Marty’s blue eyes widened as he spoke and it seemed for a moment as if she didn’t trust herself to speak. “I - I read about everything in Todd’s newspaper. I mean the other Todd -”   
  
“He’s not ‘the other Todd’. He’s my twin brother who took over my life for eight years and did stuff in my name that even I can’t imagine.”   
  
She nodded and nervously tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Its so surreal. Sometimes I think I must have dreamt the whole thing, but you’re here and you’re real. At least I think so...”   
  
“You could pinch me - or yourself. You know, just to be sure you’re not having a nightmare.” And he knew deep down it had to be a nightmare for her. She had been victimized by him and his twin brother. It was a vicious cycle that never seemed to end.   
  
She didn’t pinch herself - or him - though; instead she asked, “What are you doing here, Todd?” He noticed her still watching him in disbelief, her eyes tracing the hook-shaped scar on his cheek, the mark of his never-forgotten infamy.   
  
“I ... honestly, I have no idea,” he finally admitted. “I thought just because you didn’t seek me out, that it didn’t mean I shouldn’t come and see you.”   
  
“Todd...”   
  
“Look, Marty, I know our history is all kinds of insane, but I guess there is one reason I did come.”   
  
Marty held her breath expectantly and crossed her arms defensively as he continued on. “I know you and Victor had some ... thing going on. I don’t know all the details. I don’t want to actually. But the truth is, I wasn’t the one who lied to you and seduced you and let you believe I was a good guy. You always had my number and I want you to know, I personally would not victimize you again. The way Victor did. I am sorry you ever had to go through that.”   
  
Was it his imagination or did her big blue eyes suddenly flood with moisture? He knew he hadn’t been imagining it when she quickly dashed at her eyes. “I am glad it wasn’t you, Todd,” she said, obviously trying to keep her voice from wavering. "That you weren’t the one who pulled that crap because I wanted to kill him the way I used to want to kill you-” Her voice broke off. “Never mind.”   
  
Todd leaned against the door frame. “I’d never hurt you like that again, Marty, I swear on my life. On my children’s lives...”   
  
Marty nodded but didn’t say if she believed him or not. Probably because she didn’t. She still couldn’t trust him after all of this time. Not that he exactly blamed her.   
  
Todd was about to speak again when they both heard a soft wailing coming from inside the house. “A baby? You have another kid, Marty? I mean besides the one who knocked up Starr ...”   
  
Marty shook her head and gave him a dirty look before hurrying away from the door. She had apparently forgotten to slam it in his face. Todd knew he should leave but deep curiosity and something else he couldn't name kept him rooted to her porch. He watched her disappear into a room and a few moments later she was returning with a little baby who must have been at least nine months old. The baby was dressed in blue overalls and a little white tee-shirt.   
  
“What’s his name?” Todd asked.   
  
Marty jumped a bit as if she had forgotten he was there. She sighed and slowly, almost hesitantly, brought the baby boy closer to Todd so he see that the little boy had big blue eyes just like his mother. “Its Kingston,” Marty murmured.   
  
“That’s a mouthful,” Todd said and found himself smiling at the baby who was now more relaxed in his Marty’s embrace.   
  
“Yes... I am not sure where it came from exactly... His father and I just agreed it was a good choice for him.”   
  
Todd stopped smiling. A grimace now tinged his features. He hadn’t exactly considered that a father was in the picture as stupid as that was. He didn’t  _want_ there to be a father in the picture. “So,” Todd said very casually while keeping his fists tightly curled inside his pants’ pockets, “who’s your baby daddy?”   
  
“Todd...”   
  
“Don’t say he’s Victor’s. Please, Marty, just don’t.”   
  
“If he was, why should it matter to you?” Marty challenged, her eyes lighting with fire.   
  
Todd shrugged, once again unable to find the right words to express everything he was feeling. He didn’t even want to admit how he was feeling about all of this. “It wouldn’t matter exactly. But he’d be my nephew...”   
  
Marty shook her head. “He’s not your nephew or any relation of yours.”   
  
Todd almost let loose a sigh of relief but held it in. He hated to think of Victor having corrupted Marty and then having a baby with her ... It would be sick. Todd looked around the house pointedly. “So where is Daddy Dearest then?”   
  
“Todd, I really fail to see how any of this is your business.”   
  
“I know its not my business, Marty, but dammit I was gone for eight really long years. Things happened I wasn’t aware of, life moved on... Life changed ...”   
  
Marty nodded, as if instinctively understanding what he could not. “I know... King’s dad is John McBain.”   
  
“The cop?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Wow. I had no idea he was ... He doesn’t seem like your type.”   
  
Marty shook her head angrily. “You know what, Todd, I don’t have time for this. Kingston has a dirty diaper and I have things to do. Just go.”   
  
“Marty ...”   
  
“Go, Todd. Right now or I’ll call the police and don’t believe I won’t!”   
  
Todd nodded and stepped off the porch. “Alright, damn. I’m going, I’m going ...”


End file.
